The 89th Hunger Games (SYOT CLOSED)
by Kongy
Summary: A closed SYOT. Don't be scared, come along and enjoy the story! I really suck at summaries.
1. Introduction

**Welcome! This is my first publication to this website, so please don't be harsh. I am going to be writing a SYOT, but first, this is a short sample of my writing just so you can decide if it's worth your time to submit a tribute or two.**

I blink my eyes a few times at the brightness of the light. My eyes adjust before discovering the sight before me. The grass is covered in supplies and weapons, taunting kids to try to escape with some. The arena is filled with open meadows and oak trees, like the ones around my district. The sun shines brightly and big, puffy clouds float across the sky.

"30." The booming voice says.

I lean forward and look for a supply pack or a weapon to grab. After scanning the supplies before me, I see a small backpack 10, maybe 12 yards in front of me with a sizable knife leaning on it.

"20." I brace myself for a horrible ending. I'll give it my all, but knowing that a 12 year old won't die because of me makes me smile. A camera or two probably zoomed in on me when I smiled; Caesar Flickerman saying that I have a plan formulating or something of the sort.

The gong sounds and kids charge off the plates, some leaving the bloodbath, but most running to the supplies.

I sprint to the pack, pushing a girl over that looked my age on the way. I scooped up the pack and grab the knife. I whip around only to dodge a stab to the shoulder from the District 6 boy. I put my arm up, stopping the attack, and swing upward with my other arm, stabbing him in the stomach. His body crumples to the ground, the ground already starting to turn red.

My instinct is to run, but heart tells me to stay and mourn, try to heal him, call for help. Do something at least. But following my instinct benefits me and I run, ignoring the bloodshed and screams happening behind me.

**Oh hey! I see you're still here! If you're still interested, please abide to the following rules: **

**1. 2 tributes only. I know it isn't that much, but I want to give everyone a chance. **

**2. No "genetic experiments" or "superpower" tributes. Please just make them plain old humans.**

**3. I'm sorry if your tribute dies.**

**4. Your tribute may need to be changed a little. But only if very needed. And they would only be changed EXTREMELY MINORLY. But all changes would only be made with your consent.**

**5. You can reserve 2 tributes.**

**6. Please submit your tributes through PM, and not reviews.**

**7. I will only add well descriptive submissions. I will also like them better :P**

**8. And finally, no OP characters. Everyone has flaws.**

**I am going to be using a thing called sponsor points. Basically what a sponsor points are, are points anyone can get for R&R (read and review), favoring and following and answering a special question at the end of all of my chapters (one point for answering, 2 for getting it right and 5 for getting it right FIRST). Once you get points, you can** **support** **your favorite tribute(s). I will post a store on my profile along with the leaderboard of points. **

**Now onto the form. **

**BASICS (needed) **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**District: **

**Family (descriptions and names): **

**Close friends (may or may not be added in reaping scenes): **

**Personality of tribute: **

**Appearance of tribute: **

**LIVING STYLE (needed) **

**Poor, rich, in between?: **

**Describe their house: **

**Who works in the house? What do they do?: **

**Daily Routine? (optional): **

**OTHER THINGS (needed) **

**Career? (or trained somewhat): **

**Volunteered?: **

**If so, for who?: **

**Reaction to being reaped: **

**Family and friend reactions (after reaping visitation): **

**Strengths (list three in order): **

**Weaknesses (list three in order): **

**Opinion of the Games: **

**CAPITOL (optional, but you get one sponsor point (per question) for answering these questions, and two (per question) for coming up with HELPFUL, IMPORTANT questions, not UNNECESSARY questions) **

**What do they like to eat?: **

**Do they want to team with their district mate?: **

**What do they do in the private sessions?: **

**Preferred score (you may not get it): **

**Stylists: **

**Escort: **

**Mentor: **

**Is it okay if this is a bloodbath tribute?: **

**Overall Mentality: **

**Thank you for taking your time to go through this. I know its a lot, but I tried to make it as easy as possible. If you want to, giving feedback on my little writing sample is welcome, but please give positive words (not OMG IT SUCKS or WHY DO U EVEN WRITE LIKE WTF). **

**My writing schedule might be skewed, considering the end of the school year is coming up. I will try for one chapter every week once the reapings and such start because I would like to get quality writing out to you guys, not unedited, unrevised boring stuff. Thanks again and message me any questions you have! **

**-Kongy **

**THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: **

**When will the next total solar eclipse happen in North America?**


	2. Tribute List

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank Emmeline C. Thornbrooke, Infamouskal420, Shadowblaf, XxiluvthesunxX, OtherLifeofELMO, and reddapokemonmaster for either submitting a tribute or reserving one! Also, thanks for saying such nice things about my writing, that really made my day! **

**On a small note, I chose the Chapter Question to be that because of the recent lunar eclipse. If you missed it, it was really a sight to see. There's gonna be another one this year (hopefully in the summer), so don't miss it! **

**Now here is the tribute list:**

DISTRICT 1

Boy:

Girl: Reserved by Emmeline C. Thornbrooke

DISTRICT 2

Boy: Lucious Hardwison

Girl:

DISTRICT 3

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 4

Boy: Larz Bolton

Girl:

DISTRICT 5

Boy: Red Kechum

Girl:

DISTRICT 6

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 7

Boy:

Girl: Reserved by OtherLifeofELMO

DISTRICT 8

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 9

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 10

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 11

Boy: Reserved by OtherLifeofELMO

Girl:

DISTRICT 12

Boy:

Girl:

**We still have a lot more spots to go, but I'm patient. This list is posted on my profile page along with the Sponsor Points Leaderboard. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or ask me in the review section and I'll answer it in the next update. Have a nice day :D **

**-Kongy **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**

** Who, in your opinion, was the most important character (besides Katniss, Gale or Peeta) in the series and why? [THE BEST ANSWER WILL WIN]**


	3. Tribute List Update 2

**Hello everyone! Just an update chapter with an updated tribute list!**

**First things first, the winner of the last question is OtherLifeofELMO who argued that Haymitch was the most important character besides Katniss, Peeta and Gale. His argument was very good! 5 bonus points to him!**

**The sponsor points are as follow:**

**1. XxiluvthesunxX - 25**

**2. OtherLifeofELMO - 20**

**3. Emmeline C. Thornbrooke - 20**

**4. Infamouskal420 - 19**

**5. OtherLifeofELMO - 20**

**6. reddapokemonmaster - 15**

**7. Shadowblaf - 9**

**8. Christina - 1**

**Remember, you can check my profile for a list that is updated daily.**

**Now on to the tributes:**

DISTRICT 1

Boy:

Girl: Talia Elizabeth O'Malley

DISTRICT 2

Boy: Lucious Hardwison

Girl: Victoria London

DISTRICT 3

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 4

Boy: Larz Bolton

Girl: Mariana Mudarri

DISTRICT 5

Boy: Red Kechum

Girl:

DISTRICT 6

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 7

Boy:

Girl: Calla Mallow

DISTRICT 8

Boy:

GIrl:

DISTRICT 9

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 10

Boy:

Girl:

DISTRICT 11

Boy: Reserved by OtherLifeofELMO

Girl:

DISTRICT 12

Boy: Alby Shanahan

Girl:

**Thank you all who have submitted tributes so far! I will now be writing the District 2 and District 4 Reapings. Expect them up in a week to a week and a half. I will try to put up another update chapter between now and then. Thanks everyone and have a great day!**

**-Kongy**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**What type of dogs do I have (they're purebreds and they are the same breed) and how many do I have?**

**I will award one point for each question right and a bonus point for the person who gets it right firs**t.


	4. District Two Reaping

Lucius Hardwison was happy when he woke up. Smiling, he sat up and stretched.

"Today," he paused, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "Today will be a _great_ day."

After taking his shower, Lucius made his bed, noticing the outfit his mother put out for him. Slightly scoffing at it, Lucius put on the white polo, with a light shirt underneath. He then put on a new pair of white and blue plaid shorts. He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror to admire himself. _Mother knows how to get sponsors_, he thought to himself after noticing his shirt was slightly tight to show off his abs.

"LUCIUS! Come down for breakfast NOW!" His father yelled, agitated. He did not like being the one who's late.

After hearing the warning, Lucius took one more look at himself before hurrying down the grand stairs which lead to the kitchen itself. He saw that his family was down there waiting for him. His father had already started reading the news on his tablet while drinking some coffee.

"Better make me proud, son." His father said as Lucius entered the kitchen, not looking up from the device. "You don't want to be known as a failure." His father warned.

"Don't worry, Father, you'll be bragging about me to your friends in a few weeks. Won't he, Mother?" Lucius asked cockily.

"I'm sure he will be, Lucius." She said softly. "Especially with you looking that dashing. But you'll have to eat your breakfast first or I won't even let you out of the door." Lucius' mother teased as she put his plate down at a seat at the table.

Lucius promptly sat down and started with the scrambled eggs. They were creamier, just how he liked them. His mother used to be a chef in a big restaurant before she got married. So when Lucius would scrape his knee or get hurt when he was little, his mother would make him a small dessert of his choice to cheer him up.

"So I hear that middle class girl from up the hill will be volunteering. Is that correct?" Lucius' father asked sternly

"No Father, she stepped down. Some other girl is supposed to. I don't know her name, but I hear she's from a winning family." Lucius explained. "She's younger though. Not too promising."

After about 10 minutes of small talk about the upcoming reapings and which districts will be promising and such, Lucius had finished his large breakfast and was putting on his brown dress shoes.

"Mother, Father. We better be getting along." Lucius prompted.

"Stop your bantering and let me finish my meal." His father said sternly. "After 18 years of living in my house you should know that I take my time."

Lucius rolled his eyes and finished tying his shoes, standing up and waiting patiently by the door like a dog waiting for his master.

Not that far away, but down the hill, Victoria London woke up to a bright and sunny day. A beam of sunlight shining across her face slowly wakes her up. Suddenly, her door opens up and an Avox hurriedly walks in with clothes in her hand. The Avox places the clothes on Victoria's desk. Before leaving, the Avox tapped the simple watch on her wrist then hurried off, closing the door.

Realizing what it meant, Victoria jumped out of bed and took a quick shower before jumping into clothes. She wore a nice, short flower-covered dress reminiscent of something you would wear in spring. The dress came down to just before her knees and showed enough skin to make people notice her, but not enough to make people stare.

After combing her curly, brown hair and putting on some makeup, Victoria ran downstairs and put on her red flats. The Avox from earlier peeked around the corner and waved shyly. She was one of the only people outside of the Training Centre who knew what she was going to do.

Victoria smiled and waved back, then opened the door and left to go to the reaping. _Hopefully my parents won't suspect that she knew something_, Victoria thought to herself, _or else they might beat her…_

After walking a short ways to the Town Square, she made it to the line to sign off. There were 2 or 3 kids in front of her.

"Hurry up," she impatiently said under her breath. When she finally got to the front, the lady at the table gestured for Victoria's hand.

"Hand, please." The lady said before grabbing Victoria's hand and pricking it. A small shot of pain went through her body as the device pricked her. The lady placed Victoria's finger in her allotted square on the page in front of her.

"I guess you're the last one." The lady said as she looked up at Victoria and smiled. "You better get to your assigned age area before they start the reaping."

Victoria nodded and walked over to the 15 year old girl area. She looked to the stage to see the escort for District Two, Tomaia, has had for a few years; a short and skinny woman in a neon green ballgown. Her skin was faintly purple and her forehead was tattooed with weird symbols in black dye. She kept frowning and when she walked, she kind of dragged herself along.

"Hello District Two. Today is the reaping where we select one boy and one girl from the ages twelve to eighteen…" Tomaia explained in a monotone voice. She went on for a few minutes before turning to the big screen for the video clip we watch year after year. Then finally, she got to the name drawing.

"Let's change this up this year and start with the boys." Tomaia announced when walking to one of the big, glass bowls. She reached in dramatically, sifting through the pieces of paper before snatching a slip out of the bowl. "Maximus Flovin." she called out.

Maximus didn't even walk out, confident that someone would volunteer for him. He was right, for then a tall, muscular boy stepped into the aisle separating the boys from girls.

"I volunteer!" he shouted. He jogged up the stairs that lead to the stage, waving to the cameras all of which were zoomed in on him.

"What's your name?" Tomaia asked, completely uninterested.

"Lucius Hardwison." Lucius replied.

"Well, isn't it great that you volunteered." She said and walked over to the other bowl. "Now with the girls." Tomaia reached into the the second glass bowl and pulled one out after several seconds of sifting through the papers. "Maybelle Warren."

The small girl who looked terrified started to walk out the crowd before Victoria ended the girl's fright.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Victoria called out, skipping up to the stage, paying Maybelle no attention as Maybelle sank back into the crowd.

"Oh gee, another volunteer. What might your name be?" Tomaia asked.

"Victoria London." Victoria said in a girly voice.

"How great. That's it for this year's reaping." Tomaia said as the crowd started to applaud. When District Two's tributes walked into the Justice Building, they separated into their respective rooms for goodbyes from family and friends.

Victoria sat down on a plush couch under a nice, long window that overlooked a beautiful pond. Victoria was gazing out at the pond when she heard the door slam open with her family entering the room, her father leading. His face was red with anger as he marched up to Victoria and slapped her across the face.

"Why would you volunteer! We love you dearly and take care of you!" he yelled at her.

"If loving me is shipping me off to my own villa and only visiting me once or twice a month is loving me then why should I not volunteer!" Victoria yelled back.

This time, the slap came from her mother.

"That is not how you talk to your father! And besides, he's right!" Victoria's mother shouted.

"Then why don't you get Marilyn her own house too! Why does she get all your love and privileges when I have to sneak out to get to places and bribe the guards at the gate!" Victoria shouted back.

Marilyn's smirk turned into a look of hurt when their father turned to her.

"Well, she's not as… troublesome as you." he said.

"Being nice to an avox is troublesome!" Victoria said.

Her father didn't respond, but turned around and started leaving the room, grabbing Marilyn by the arm. Her mother leaned in close and sneered into Victoria's ear, "If you come back, which I doubt, your house will be gone and we'll turn our backs on you." Victoria's mother swiftly left the room with the rest of the family, slamming the door shut behind them.

Victoria stared at the door, remembering the times when her parents coddled her and treated her like their child, not some asset that they can't get rid of.

After a minute or two, one tear fell from her face. Then another, and another until she was sobbing with her face in her hands.

A few rooms over, Lucius' family happily converged in the goodbye room. Lucius' father was especially proud.

"I'm so proud of you, son! Do me well out there." His father said while beaming.

"I will, father." Lucius said simply. He didn't want to say something that would enrage his father and ruin the moment.

"When you come back, Lucius, will you teach me some of the moves you do on the tributes?" Decima, his sister, asked.

"Of course! I'll help you learn it all so you can win like I will." Lucius said proudly.

After a minute or two of banter, the Peacekeepers came in and dismissed the family and let in Brianna Cyprian, Lucius' closest friend who trained with him at the Centre.

"I see you've got yourself a ticket to the Capitol." She said with a smile. Lucius stood up from the couch and smiled.

"I didn't think you would be here!" he exclaimed.

Brianna gasped and pretended to be offended. "Me? Your best friend? Not coming to send you off? That's just ludicrous!" She joked.

Lucius chuckled. "But seriously, I'd expect that you'd already be back at the Centre, getting ready for next year."

Brianna's faced turned serious. "I came here to make sure you get back. Last year, the DIstrict 5 kid killed the both of our tributes by poisoning their water."

"Yeah, I know." He said matter-of-factly.

"You have to be smarter than that. When you're training at the Capitol, go to the survival stations too, not just the weapon ones." Brianna advised.

"Okay okay. I understand." Lucius said.

"I'm just trying to help. And remember to watch your back. I'll see you when you get back." She said with a smile as the Peacekeepers came in to take her out.

"See ya Brianna!" Lucius yelled to her before the doors shut.

_Maybe it'll be harder than I think, I mean, Brianna sounded worried that I'd mess up. I hope I don't…_

**And that's the first chapter! Woohoo! Thanks to XxiluvthesunxX and Shadowblaf for submitting Victoria and Lucius! I worked really hard on writing them (that's why it took so long to get this chapter out) so I'm hoping I didn't mess up!**

**Congrats to Infamouskal420 for getting the last question correct (and first)! I have two Black Labs. One is 8 months old and the other is 5 years old.**

**Only 7 spots left, so I'm thinking about letting people submit three tributes instead of just two. What do you think?**

**Also, what scenes should I include? By scenes I mean the train, getting styled, chariots, in the apartments, the training centre and the such. I know you guys want to get to the arena, but character development needs to happen.**

**Other than that, please tell me what I need to do to improve my writing so I can make you guys happy!**

**-Kongy**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**What were the names of the District 2 tributes in the Hunger Games trilogy?**


	5. District 1 Reaping

From the kitchen below, a little girl's rhythmic yelling could be heard, uttering something incomprehensible until the small child made it to the staircase.

"Talia! Talia! Talia! Talia!" the girl yelled in time. She got to Talia's room and ceased the yelling, remembering that there was a baby in the room sleeping. Tiptoeing, the girl made her way over to Talia's bed and shook Talia's arm gently. Talia's eyes fluttered open, revealing two brown-green eyes. She turned her head to her little sister.

The young girl stopped shaking Talia's arm. "The Reapings are in a few hours." she whispered.

Talia sat straight up in bed, alarmed. "I completely forgot! Is everyone washed up, dressed, fed, and not getting lost somewhere!" She said while signing hurriedly.

Her little sister shrugged her arms and shook her head. "I dunno." she said innocently.

Frustrated, Talia got out of bed , checked the baby and went downstairs to confront the rest of her siblings. _If Luke has another black eye, he'll be walking to and from school with me for a month this time, _she thought sternly. Recently, Luke had been getting into more and more fights, even dragging little Micah into one.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, she found that the kitchen was not too messy, but could do with some cleaning. But what surprised her more was that the family was at the dinner table eating breakfast. No chaos, no furniture tipping over and no annoyed yelling. Just a peaceful breakfast.

"MICAH! THAT WAS MY EGG!" Luke yelled.

"No! You said I could have it!" the little first grader squeaked.

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The banter continued for a minute until Luke threw his last half of egg at Micah, completely defeating the purpose of the argument. Micah gasped as egg yolk covered him. In retaliation, Micah picked up his cup of orange juice and launched the juice at Luke, hitting him in the face. Micah burst out laughing, but was cut short when Miriam pulled the chair out from underneath him. Micah hit the ground right on his rump and started to cry.

"Oh, stop being a baby." Miriam said before continuing her breakfast.

"But it hurt!" Micah complained through tears.

All of the sudden, Luke came around from the other side of the table and poured his orange juice onto Micah's crotch

"Haha! You peed your pants!" Luke teased.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Talia burst before Micah could respond. "Luke! Get cleaned up! Miriam, clean the dishes!"

"But I'm not finished!" Miriam interrupted and Luke went off.

"Too bad. The rest of you go get ready for the reaping. Someone wake up to Dad, too." Talia said, exhausted.

As the rest of the kids went off to do what they were told, little Micah came up to Talia before she went back to her room.

"What is it now?" She asked annoyed.

Micah contemplated if he should tell her or not. After a few seconds of deliberation, Micah decided he should tell her.

"I just wanted to say… that, that I really didn't pee my pants."

Talia looked down at him and smiled while ruffling his hair.

"I know, I know." She said. Talia put her hand on his back and gave him a little push. "Now go on and get ready, I might give you a little treat."

Micah's face brightened up before running to his room.

"LUKE! TALIA SAID I'M GONNA GET A TREAT AND YOU AREN'T!"

"I'm going to the reaping, Mother and Father!" Damien Hedworth yelled into the house. Without waiting for a response, he ran off to the Reaping in his khakis and navy blue button-up.

"DAMIEN GET BA-" Was all that could be heard before the front door slammed shut.

Further down the road, Damien slowed to a walk as to not look sweaty when he volunteers. He definitely would not want that. _I'm going to make my father proud. I'll be a winner like him._

"DAMIEN!" A yell jolts him out of his thoughts. "DAMIEN! WOOOOOO!"

Damien turned to see his girlfriend, Arabella, riding towards him on a bike and Charles, a close friend, running behind.

"Give me back my bike!" Charles yelled at Arabella.

"Never!" she yelled back. "Eeek!" she squealed before swerving to avoid Damien, only after he dived out of the way.

Damien quickly got up in disgust. "What was that for!" He said angrily while brushing the dirt off his clothes. He glared at Arabella. "This could ruin my chances to get sponsors!"

Arabella got off the bike, dropped it on the ground and scoffed. "Oh please! If you handsome looks don't get them," she said flirtatiously, "your training score will."

Damien smiled. " I suppose you're right."

Charles huffed over to his bike. "What the hell! My bike could be scratched up!"

"Oh shut it! It's fine." Arabella retorted. "Let's get to the reaping."

Charles got onto his bike and biked ahead of them while Damien and Arabella walked hand in hand to the town square.

Talia stood in her age group, waiting for their, rather frivolous, escort to come out. Talia wasn't afraid of getting reaped. Even if she was, the Career girl would volunteer. After a few minutes, Pepper Tymerlay appeared on stage.

"Hello, hello District 1! I know how excited all of you are so lets get this started!" He was always very peppy, as his name suggested. His bright green suit flashed in the sunlight as he jumped and skipped around the stage, describing the purpose of the Games. "Now, shall we start with boys or girls?"

A few moments of silence were broken when a brave boy from the 15 year old section yelled "Boys!"

"Okay!" Pepper said with a smile. He walked over to the boys' bowl and swiftly pulled out a piece of paper. "Hale Greedford!" Pepper yelled.

"I VOLUNTEER!" A deep voice called out. The tall, muscled kid walked out into the aisle and jogged up to the stage.

Pepper clapped with delight. "Oooo! A volunteer!" When the boy came up, she leaned the mic in front of his face and said, "What's your name?"

"Damien Hedworth." Damien said with a bit of cockiness. He winked flirtatiously at the cameras zoned in on him. From her point of view, Talia thought it looked ridiculous.

"Okay! Now onto the girls!" Pepper announced. She walked over to the girls' bowl and dramatically pulled out one of the top slips of paper.

"Talia Elizabeth O'Malley!" the escort called. Talia stood there, slightly annoyed that the escort said her name wrong, waiting for the Career to volunteer. After a few moments, Pepper grew anxious. "Talia? Where are you sweetie?"

Talia then realized that she wasn't going to be saved. She fell down onto her knees are started bawling into her hands. Two peacekeepers came over, each taking one hand, and dragged her up to the stage. The whole way up she was crying, sobbing and begging that they let her go. Before her sobs turned into sniffling, she made eye contact with a eighteen year old girl, who was shuffling her feet and looked down when she saw Talia looking at her. As Talia got dragged up the stairs, she continued to glare at the Career. _It should've been her._

"Well, that was quite a scene." Pepper said when Talia was propped up next to her. "Well everyone, here are this year's tributes!" she said and put both hands on their shoulders. "Now off to the goodbyes, wouldn't want your friends and family to miss saying goodbye before going to the big city!" Pepper said happily to the two kids.

When Talia got to the room, she sat down on the couch and cried and cried. She didn't want to go to get slaughtered somewhere. After a few more minutes of sitting and crying, her family and Lexie come in and surround her.

"Talia! Why do you have to go!" Ruth cried, nearly in tears.

"You could run and escape this!" her best friend Lexie said through her tears.

Near the back of the crowd, Luke and Josh stood stoic, but slowly dying on the inside. At at the front of the family, Miriam and Esther sat on either side of Talia trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Talia," Esther said. "We'll be here cheering for you."

"Josh and I will help with Arielle. But you have to promise to fight back and get home." Naomi, a little sister, insisted. "You have to!" she said while the first tears fell.

The peacekeepers then came in. "Out everyone. Your time is up."

Talia's dad rushed forward and hugged her tight. "Please make it home." He whispered through tears and then turned to herd the other kids out of the room.

Soon enough, the room was empty except for a small girl, crying at the thought of her future.

Damien looked out the huge window looking at the huge mountain just outside the city. The door opened and Arabella, Charles and Alfred walk in.

"Arabella!" Damien said as he walked forward and gave her big kiss and hugged her.

"Uhh, hello?" Charles asked with a chuckle.

Damien chuckled and stepped back. "I'll give you guys a show. Then teach you my moves when I get back."

Alfred smiled. "Thanks man. Oh! Your parents told me to congratulate you. They're really, really proud. But they had some meeting or something to get to."

Damien nodded. "Thanks for everything. Late night training sessions and practicing all the time." He chuckled. "Thanks."

His friends all nodded in consent and left the room after the peacekeepers opened the door again. _I can't wait to bring my family pride once again._

**I am so sorry this took so long to write! I have had finals to study for, projects to work on and housework (my mom and dad just got promotions and their work hours increased). But I will try to get another one out faster next time! And, school ends on June 6th, so soon I will have more time to write!**

**Thanks to Turtlefan141 (Damien Hedworth) and Emmeline C. Thornbrooke (Talia Elizabeth O'Malley) for submitting these fine tributes! I'm sorry if bits were a bit short or hurried, but I wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Now on last chapters question, the correct answers were: Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Brutus AND Lyme (didn't see that coming, did ya?). If you guess Lyme, you got an extra point.**

**Also, please, please, please, criticize or compliment my writing so I know how to improve!**

**Note: A Guest complimented me on the last chapter, just wanna say Thanks! That was really nice!**

**-Kongy**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Who is the chairman of the Federal Reserve in the USA?**


End file.
